Question: Simplify the expression. $(-5x+4)(-3x-2)$
Solution: First distribute the ${-5x+4}$ onto the ${-3x}$ and ${-2}$ $ = {-3x}({-5x+4}) + {-2}({-5x+4})$ Then distribute the ${-3x}.$ $ = ({-3x} \times {-5x}) + ({-3x} \times {4}) + {-2}({-5x+4})$ $ = 15x^{2} - 12x + {-2}({-5x+4})$ Then distribute the ${-2}$ $ = 15x^{2} - 12x + ({-2} \times {-5x}) + ({-2} \times {4})$ $ = 15x^{2} - 12x + 10x - 8$ Finally, combine the $x$ terms. $ = 15x^{2} - 2x - 8$